


The Peculiar Story of Ms. Penelope

by ThatGuyAlex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Horror, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Poetry, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyAlex/pseuds/ThatGuyAlex
Summary: Come and read the peculiar story of Ms. Penelope..Completed: 3/10/2020





	The Peculiar Story of Ms. Penelope

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on March 10th, 2020. I've just reuploaded all my works to AO3 now that I have an account.

Ms. Penelope never seemed out of the ordinary,

Moved into town on the ninth of January,

With her husband Tom and daughter Mary.

No one could've suspected the entire family would end up quite deadly,

That is until the bodies started piling on twelfth of February.

One by one the bodies went missing,

Disappearing without a trace and leaving the townfolks confused and questioning.

And every day at nine in the morning,

Ms. Penelope would arrive to the school with a new piece of jewelry, like a necklace or ring.

While her husband Tom owned an honest establishment,

Selling cakes and candies and the best refreshments,

No one could figure out how the taste was so unique,

That is, until one woman found a fingernail in her quiche.

Little daughter Mary was joyful and a delight,

But she always seemed to give the older boys quite a fright.

She'd yell and scream until they left her be,

Until one evening when they found one boy with a knife stabbed into his left kidney.

The entire family was a mess of horrors,

Doing unspeakable things with the bodies and filming with recorders.

But one day the family up and vanished,

Leaving the townsfolk within a panic.

But there's no need to worry for Ms. Penelope and her terrifying family,

Unless you plan on expecting a visitor on the ninth of January.


End file.
